Sadira
Sadira is a mysterious female assassin whose allegiance lies with Ultratech. She was the first completely new character revealed for the first season of [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]. She is also the first female antagonist introduced to the series. Biography Appearance Sadira is extremely pale, she has long black hair and her eyes are also notably and unnaturally glowing yellow. Sadira wears a mulberry-colored outfit with a hood and a decorative mask. She appears to be wearing ripped stockings on her legs. In general, her clothing appears to be of a Persian or Arabian design, perhaps hinting at her nationality. She has bladed gauntlets with two talons protruding from the knuckles. ''More appearance info to be added... (and could someone revise her appearance above? You know, be more specific?) Personality Sadira is a ruthless killer who delights in seeing her targets in pain, showing a clear sadistic streak in the way she taunts them in her native Thai tongue before each battle. She is easily influenced by fame and fortune, striking a deal with Ultratech in order to make the Red Eyes of Rylai the most powerful clan of assassins in the world. She also shows much dishonesty and cunning, having claimed her position in the Red Eyes by murdering her mentor and taking her place - she knows when to stay in line though, as during her service with Ultratech she was very loyal to ARIA and would undertake any order, knowing she was well out of her league with the megacorporation. However, after her ill-fated encounters with Glacius and Hisako she was discharged from ARIA's service and beaten to a pulp by her former comrade, Cinder. Frustrated and seeking revenge, she has been swayed by Gargos' temptations before and has trouble keeping control of her hidden temper. Abilities Sadira is an acrobatic fighter who was trained in muay boran boxing during her time in a refugee camp as a child, battering her opponents with swift strikes from every direction, mainly in the form of kicks. She especially excels in aerial combat, which can easily be seen due to the fact that she was the first character in Killer Instinct to have an air combo mechanic. She also wields bladed arm bracers which she can use to slash opponents, along with a set of throwing knives. When her Master's necklace burrowed into her heart it gave her the ability to create and manipulate spider silk from within her body, letting her summon spiderwebs and attach her throwing knives to long strings of silk. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Leading the Red Eyes of Rylai assassins, Sadira has long observed the fighters of previous tournaments. Ordered by a shadowy figure to “prepare the way”, she has chosen this moment to reveal her singular purpose of eliminating all former competitors. Extended Story The Widow's Bite: Stage During an Ultra Combo, the cave begins to crumble as the nest of rocks fall down, causing a giant tarantula to drop from the top of the cave. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Endings Spare Jago, ULTRA Fulgore: Sadira savors victory against all who opposed her. Glacius' alien power source has been secured and ARIA believes it is strong enough to rip open a path through space itself. What is at the other end of that path, no one can guess. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Jago: Secrecy has long been Sadira's greatest weapon, but now, she has been dragged from the shadows to become a puppet for ARIA. She has won riches beyond imagination, but the price of her newfound wealth may be too great, and the ultimate prize too small. ULTRA Both Jago and Fulgore: Long ago, Sadira abandoned her humanity to an unending quest for wealth and power. Now, allied with ARIA, she has both. Abandoning her life lived in secret, she vows to extend her network of assassins into one that will blanket and terrorize the globe. Quotes Trivia *Sadira was the first new character introduced in Killer Instinct, in addition to being the first evil female character in the series. She is also the only truly new and original character of Season One, not including Shadow Jago. * The veil was later removed for her release and given to the Red Eyes NPCs seen in the background of Assassin's Cave. * Sadira possesses the same talents as Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and so many Spider-Men. ** According to The Widow's Bite, the golden spider dug itself into Sadira's chest, while a radioactive spider bit Peter Parker turning him into Spider-Man. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters